


Exit from Hell

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Child Death (Off-Screen), Clint Barton Bingo, M/M, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He certainly never saw Phil Coulson cursing and screaming at a few S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agents that just got transferred. And judging by Fury’s face, neither did he. Shit just hit the fan.





	Exit from Hell

_„Are you fucking kidding me?!“_

Clint winced, trying to sink further down in his chair. There weren‘t many things that just didn‘t happen. One of them was Phil Coulson screaming at people. No matter what they did. And Clint should‘ve known, he did almost everything that would‘ve earned it. The second thing was that Phil Coulson didn‘t curse. The worst words Clint ever got out of Phil had been „Hell“ and „Goddammit“. When falling down a building. From an 80 feet tall building. Way before there was a Hulk to catch him.

He certainly never saw Phil Coulson cursing and screaming at a few S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agents that just got transferred. And judging by Fury’s face neither did he. Shit just hit the fan.

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, closing his eyes. The agents were just looking at him, not knowing who exactly they were talking about.

“Sir, with all due respe...”, the squad leader, a man, maybe early thirties with a face that’s almost as square as a brick, began just to get interrupted by Phil’s hand.

“Shut it, Magerlion. So, I will now repeat what I heard from you, your team and Agent Barton. And you will tell me if that’s really the way everything happened and _then _you’re maybe allowed to talk, got it?”__

__The agent nodded. And no matter how much Clint wanted to watch Phil dressing those agents down for their stupidity, or how hot he thought it was to see Phil screaming like that, he really, really didn’t want to be here. Probably even less than the agents. He kind of envied Fury, who just turned around, shaking his head and left the room._ _

__“We had a plan. Get two agents into the building, talk with Agent Romanoff without blowing Agent Romanoff’s cover, pretending that we want to buy one of the kids, get one of the kids, get out. Wait a bit, maybe even until we had a bit more intel from the kid, go back in, getting the other kids, arresting everyone including Agent Romanoff and then close up the mission. Is that correct?”_ _

__“Yes, Sir.”, the agents answered, all in unison. Everyone showed their military background. Clint knew that two even served in the same unit._ _

__“That’s great.”, Phil said in the same tone he sometimes used with Stark._ _

__“Now what I heard what happened. Two of you went in, and instead Agent Romanoff there was another woman. So you decided to draw your guns, identifying yourself as S.H.I.E.L.D., even while Agent Barton told you over the comms to not even think about it, ignoring my command to continue with your mission or at least abort it properly, and ordered Agent Romanoff, who came in with six other subjects, to arrest the other ones and _then_ ordering the rest of your team in to get the kids out.”_ _

__Phil took a breath and glared at one of the agents who opened her mouth. It was almost audible how she shut it._ _

__“This action lead to three dead subjects, two missing ones, Agent Romanoff in med bay, unconscious with two broken ribs, a broken nose and a broken arm and, on top of it all, twenty three dead children because you didn’t check if there were even more people in the base, and two kids still in surgery. From thirty-one. This would be around 74 percent of the children – dead. And even then you had the guts to tell me that Agent Barton should’ve informed you that there were more people in the building. One of our snipers. Snipers, which have the responsibility watch for any other snipers the enemy might have. Correct me if I got anything wrong.”_ _

__Then Phil looked from one agent to the next one until he got to the first one again. Makler...ing?_ _

__“Obviously not. Agent Magerlion?”_ _

__“Sir, we had to do everything we could to arrest the subjects, and as only two from seventeen got away that a great success.”_ _

__Clint barked out a laugh the same time Phil sighed. The agents were now looking at Clint. They had obviously forgotten him._ _

__“No. You had to get the kids out. The mission failed. The mission failed like no other mission the last few years, and believe me, I’ve seen some missions which were failing.”, Phil said, voice almost calm again, sounding dangerous. Clint stood up and came to parade rest behind Phil._ _

__“Please report to your individual handlers if that’s not me and then you will report to Director Fury. Don’t expect to get sent into the field the next few years.”, Phil said, shaking his head. When the agents weren’t moving he raised an eyebrow._ _

__“Now, please.”_ _

__That sends them scrambling. Clint only moved when the door closed again, leaning against Phil’s shoulder and sighed._ _

__“This was a shitty day. Next time we’re listening to Lucky and staying in bed.”, Clint murmured and placed a small kiss on Phil’s shoulder. Phil laughed lightly and shook his head._ _

__“Not Lucky was whining, you were whining to stay in bed. But yes, you were right. What a godforsaken day. I hope Nick transfers them to Siberia.”_ _

__“Aw, no. Tasha likes Siberia. Fury knows this. Kazakhstan would be nice.”_ _

__Phil nodded and then turned around, enclosing him in a tight hug._ _

__“Clint? Why the hell are you hard?”_ _

__“Can’t help it. You? Screaming? That’s hot.”_ _

__“Yeah. Because you’re a horny dork. Now come one, we have to get finished with the reports and to look after Natasha.”_ _

__Clint nodded, not moving away. He really didn’t want to. One of Phil’s hand wandered down and clasped his hand over Clint’s own._ _

__“Come on, my lovely dork. I love you, but Nick will _hand us_ our asses if we make his day even worse, too.”_ _

__Clint sighed and stood up again, not letting go of Phil’s hand._ _

__“Don’t want to. I still love you though. No matter. To hell and back.”, Clint said, full knowing that they would need weeks to even find the exit from hell._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request, just let me know it there :)


End file.
